


Just one more time

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-08
Updated: 2008-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:23:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8767945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Dean goes to visted Sam in College and realize that some things has change and something stay the same





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

“ Um, Dad. I am going to go out. I’ll be back either tonight or tomorrow. So don’t wait up…I got my cell and such.” Dean said as he grabbed his jacket and his keys to the Impala. John looked up from the Newspaper that was reading and just said, “ yep.” He knew where Dean was going and whom he was seeing. 

 

 

For they were just mere miles from Palo Alto and just mere Miles from Sam, it was just to much for both Dean and the Father. Father wanted to see his youngest, see if he was ok, that he was breathing. But he knew that Sam wanted nothing to do with him. So he knew that allowing Dean to go and see Sam, he would get his answer.

 

“ Alright.” Dean said, As he shut the door behind him. He quickly made his way to the car. He couldn’t get his heart under control, Especially when he saw the Sign “ Stanford University next right.”

 

It, however took Dean awhile to find Sam, He did know what Class he was in, thanks a friend who hack into the Computers. He didn’t know where exactly the class was. So after circling the campus. He finally admitted defeat and that he was lost, he pulled to the curb. 

 

“Hey!” Dean shout to a pretty girl wearing Jeans and a tee shirt, someone Dean would ask for her number but not now, now he was looking for Sam. “ hey?” she ask.

 

“ Can you please help a handsome stranger and tell me where Pre-law 101 or something like that is?” Dean asked, as he lending against the window. The Pretty Girl laughed and Point to the building right in front of them. “ right?” Dean laughed, trying to play it cool. 

 

“ Yeah handsome stranger. So who are you looking for? Cause I just left that same class?” she leaned over the window, Dean gulped and thought ‘ I’m here for Sam, I’m here for Sam.’ 

 

“ Um. Sam Winchester, freakishly tall Kid. Black hair…”

 

“ I know Sam, Funny Kid…Um I just saw him, he went…um?” she stop to look around for him and She spotted him on a bench reading a book, with a pretty blond right next him, “ he is right there…So who is he to you?”

 

“ My brother.” Dean answered just as the pretty girl grabbed Dean’s hand and scrapples her name and number on his palm, “ Call me.” 

 

“ Oh I will …” Dean started, and quickly glanced at his hand, “Samantha.” Chuckling to himself, ‘ hey maybe I’ll be screaming out the name Sam tonight one way or another.’

 

 

Dean quickly gave her a smile before he started the car; he swiftly drove over to Sam was. And there he was sitting there, reading some big textbook. He seemed to lost in it, that’s when Dean realize that Sam had let his hair grow out for it was hanging over his eyes.

 

 

Man he looked beautiful, so was the blond that was lying with her head on his lap, and Dean felt a string of guilt. He almost turned around…almost, but that he looked up from his book and god it went straight to his cock. He wanted Sam and he didn’t know that Sam wanted the same thing but he could try. 

 

He took a deep breath and Said,” hey Man…whicha ya reading?” Sam looked up, when he recognize the voice. He turned to the car and Sighed, Probably wondering how he missed the sound of the car pulling up. Sam put the book down and whispered something to the blond, before he slowly made his way to the car. 

 

 

“ Hey what’s man?” Sam said, as he leaned over the window, the same where that the Girl was not five minutes ago. Although Dean had to admit that Sam was a lot hotter than the girl. 

 

“ Nothing Man…Just Dad and …” Dean started but stopped when he realize that the word Dad sent to reaction to Sam, first disgust and the second one was concern, cause he started to look around almost expecting to see the father’s truck. 

 

“ Dad’s not here…it’s just me…SO I was here so I figured I just stop by and just talk…” Dean started, but was irrupted by Sam quick “ no… Dean I can’t.” He started to walk away. Dean suddenly didn’t want Sam to go, so he jumped out of the door and grabbed Sam just as he started to make his way back to the bench. “ Dude. Come on I haven’t seen you in almost 5 months and you don’t see me for two minutes and you are ready to leave. Come on Dude I don’t bother you… I don’t. You know that and I was in town and I thought that I would just come and fucking say Hi to my Brother and he blows me off…than fine.” Dean said, all in an angry whispered, cause even though he was mad at this brother he didn’t need to embarrass him by screaming at him in public.

 

 

Dean than walked back to the car, not waiting for Sam to give him an answer, Sam however was now being torn in two ways, He wanted to stay and not to go with his brother, because he knew that he would end up in a sweaty mess somewhere. He didn’t want that…but at the same time he felt guilty with all the Dean has given up to raise him and all he wanted to do was spend some time with him. 

 

Dean was just about to leave; he had put the keys in the ignition and was about to pull away. When the passenger door unexpectedly open and Sam sat himself down. “What the hell?” 

 

 

“ I know what you want and I want it too…I know this pull off about 10 miles down the road. SO…I just got an hour and half until the next class.” Sam blurted out, his heart was racing, and He wished he didn’t put it that way, because the look on Dean’s face was mixed with Hurt and lust.

 

Sam risked getting caught but he still leaned over and placed a small peck on the Dean’s lips, “ I’m sorry…it’s just I don’t have much time to spend with you…it’s just I can’t. Not that I don’t want to it’s just I am … I’ve been busy and…if you don’t want this than we could go out for drinks…but everyone in this towns knows I’m just 20 and…”

 

 

Dean laughed and said, “Sammy… you always talk to much…I am just shock you usually put up more of a fight…what gives.” Dean said as he pulled the car around and started out of the campus. “ Hey take the next left…well” Sam began to talk but stops to take a deep breath, what was going to say wasn’t going to sit well with Dean, “ I’ve been sleeping around with Man…”

 

Dean shot him a look like: what the hell? His heart skips a beat, Sammy, His Sammy, sleeping with other man. “Wow…Dude…tell me you are playing it safe?” 

 

“ Of course…but they don’t add up to you…they are not you. I guess I’m just experimenting in college… I guess.” He said, as he sat back on his seat, they just sat in silence as they drove to where Sam had told. With Sam giving direction to this very hidden spot. 

 

“ Dude, where are we?” Dean asked when Sam as content that this was the right place. But before Dean could answer Sam moved closer and pressed a kiss on Dean’s lips that became a fast kiss. “Dean shut up…we only have hour or so left… just shut up.” 

 

He pushed Dean so that his back was against the window, he laughed, “ wow Dude, a little horny?” He gasped as he said it , because Sam pulled his shirt up and was now sliding his hands inside. “ It feels so wrong…and so right.” Dean moaned, as Sam continued to rub his hands all over him.

 

“ Dude… lets take this in the backseat.” Dean said as he opened the door, almost felling out with Sam on top of him. They quickly made their way to the backseats; Dean opened the door and waved Sam in. “ No way Dude…I want to top.” Sam said, in almost a whispered.

 

Dean laughed on how red Sam’s face got, he had no problem topping, and he has done with many no name men in bars. But never with his younger brother, although he won’t be able to tell anyone way. “Oh Dude, been topping I see.” Dean laughed as he switches position, laying down on his back. 

 

Sam grinned and didn’t answered Dean’s question, instead he reached for Dean’s jean, unzipping them and began to pull them down, before Dean stopped him and Said,” do there is still some light out there…just pulled on leg out.” 

 

“ Have on to many one night stands?” Sam asked as he pulled down Dean’s left Pant down, which was a little tricky. “oh yeah Mr. I have slept with man.” 

 

“ In my bedroom or a hotel. And this isn’t our first time in the car? Why now can’t it be full on…”?

 

“ Sam, Dude. The big bright bulb known as the sun is still out… and I don’t want you to get in trouble…” Dean said, looking up Sam, his pants half off with a blunging errection and he was still being a big brother to him. Sam let an annoyed sigh go past his lips and said, “ alright…” 

 

Sam leaned into the car and fell atop of Dean giving him a kiss on his lips. Before reaching over to the glove department to grabbed the bottle of lube, chuckling as he applied to his fingers, “ same ol’ Same Dean.”

 

He than rubbed Dean’s thigh, appalling kisses to them as well. All the while his pointer finger circled Dean’s tight, well not as tight as he thought and he had to ask, “you are not so tight?”

 

“Well yeah I fucked myself last night…. god Dad almost walked in.” He laughed as Sam pushed in on of his fingers, yep he was pretty wide open, “what Dad almost walked in on you?’ 

 

Two fingers now, talking about rushed. But he could feel Sam’s fingers in him and God it was so perfect. He couldn’t get his mouth to move but still he said, “Yeah, I had this big Dildo up my ass, and Ahh (Sam had pulled at his tight entrance, scorching him) I thought that he was gone….but.. Oh my God…I heard his Key in the door…. I was seconds from coming. So I grabbed my cell and told him that I was busy….”

 

“ Yeah I can see the eyes roll. “ you would think that talking about the father would be a turned off, but it just reminder them how dirty and wrong it was. And how much they wanted it. Sam pulled out his errection from his confined of his jeans, sighing with relief, as he was free. 

 

He glanced down at Dean and his heart skips a beat, he knew that this was Dean and that he shouldn’t rush it like he was one of his one-night stands. But He had a class and he knew that this is what Dean wanted…He knew. Well at least that was thinks what Dean’s wants, that was at least what he was telling himself, as he hacked up on Dean’s legs placing on against the backseat and other hanging on the front. It must have been uncomterable for Dean but it was worth it for both of them, for Sam had to put one of his knees on the floor and other against the backseat. 

 

“ Dude, ready for me?” he said as he lined up against Dean’s entrance before slowly pushing In, although it didn’t matter Dean was wide open and totally relax he slid right home. “ Geez Dude.” Sam chuckled as he began to move, in began in slow long strokes, but soon it became short jabs and the Impala was shaking with Two Men fucking each other.

 

 

Dean grabbed Sam’s shirt, slipping his hand under the shirt feeling his sweaty back and he pounded into him; He closed his eyes and enjoyed the ride. But the undeniable fire was beginning in his groin, he bit his lower lip and tried to fight it off but Sam hit that special spot inside him and He arched his back and Groaned, “ Sam.” Before he erupted all over Sam’s stomach, and Sam hadn’t touched him. He came with just Sam’s cock up his ass.

 

The Second that the felt Dean’s contraction all around him, and than feeling the hot rush on his stomach he couldn’t last any longer, he closed his eyes pumped into Dean a few more time, before he pushed forward and poured hot liquored into Dean’s tight warmth. Collapsing On Dean’s chest, he laughed he hadn’t felt so Safe in his life, even though was half naked in the back of a muscle car. But Dean was there and that’s all that mattered.

 

He looked his watch and jumped up nearly knocking himself out, “ Oh My God…Dean I got to go. I have a midterm in like 10 minutes.” He said as he jumped out the backseat and pushed his friend back in his pants. Dean pulled himself up and sighed as he put his left leg back in and slipping on his boot. 

 

He jumped into he driver seat, his ass still hurting from Sam’s angry thrust. Not to mention he was sore inside as well. Especially when he pulled up to Sam’s class and went to kiss him goodbye, “ Dude I’m sorry people are watching…I got to got shit (checking his watch again) I’m like 5 minutes later…I call you later I promise.”

 

 

Sam than hurried out of the Impala slamming it shut, He quickly ran up the stairs to were the same blond that had her head on his lap, was waiting for him. He kissed her passionately and walked into the building. It was than that Dean felt like a one nightstand, like Sam used him. But was the feeling that he wasn’t coming back, that Sam, His Sammy was gone. He had chosen a life that had nothing to do with Hunting or revenge and most importantly his family.

 

 

He pulled out of the college and it was when he was safe in the high way that he let the tears fall, when he was safe away from Sam and still far enough from the father. He cried at losing Sam, cried that Sam wasn’t coming back. Cried that he will never have that kind of life that he was forever in this fight. That as long as His father John was still alive he won’t let Dean leave, a thought past his mind that he should kill his father and run away forever. A thought that he would never go though with but still…

 

 

Dean had to go around the block a few times until he deemed himself passable and his father wouldn’t ask him what happen or more why he was crying. He didn’t want to show weakness, he couldn’t in front John. NO! He just walked in hoping that maybe John was asleep but to make his day worst his father was up and watching TV.

 

 

“Hey Dean…I wasn’t expecting you back tonight…did you trip went well?” he asked as he muted the TV remote. He got up from his chair, “ Um yeah Sam was pretty busy so we just went out to eat and then I dropped him off to one of his classes.” Dean said and he plopped down on his bed. 

 

“ Alright…than you’re not hungry cause I was just about ready to get something to eat? “ John said, throwing on his jacket. Dean looked up, he was starving, fucking does that to people, But he couldn’t let his father know that so he said,” um Can you get me something…. I’m still kinda hungry.”

 

John chuckled and shook his head yes, “ pizza than?”

 

 

“ Yeah that’s fine”

 

John left, shutting the door behind him. He knew what had happen, he had known for a while. He should get angry about it, but he blames himself for forcing Sam And Dean together. So he lets them to what they need to do. John jumped into the truck, by the time he came back Dean was asleep on the bed and he eat the pizza in silence, leaving some for Dean.

 

“Dean…He is not coming back…you got to understand that.” John said, as he eats his pizza, as he let a single tear go down his cheek. “ He is not coming back.”

 

 

THE End


End file.
